


Old Ghosts

by NovaRain



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Tony Stark Bingo 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain
Summary: Marvel fanart: Tony Stark is still haunted by, but no longer cast in the shadow of, Howard's memory. Created for Tony Stark Bingo 2018. Topic was old ghosts (S3). Experimenting with lighting.





	Old Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Marvel fanart: Tony Stark is still haunted by, but no longer cast in the shadow of, Howard's memory. Created for Tony Stark Bingo 2018. Topic was old ghosts (S3). Experimenting with lighting.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit/say hello on my tumblr! :D  
> [MyTumblr](https://novarain01.tumblr.com/)


End file.
